Twisted Lives
by ReaderandWriterGirl
Summary: What if Jerome and Nina were married with a child, but Jerome is Sterile and Nina doesn't know Then who's Nina's child father! Nina and Fabian see each other again. Do they still love each other? READ IT PLEASE!
1. Character's Introduction

**HEY! It's me again… first of all thanks for the reviews on the ideas**

**The story will be called ****Twisted Lives (thanks to ****HoAcrazylover**** for the name)**

The Characters

Nina and Jerome: she's journalist and he's an architect they have a son named Alex he's 6 they think they're the "perfect family"

Fabian and Joy: He's a photographer and she's a model (they are married and they work together)

Amber and Mick: Mick is a publicist, he's Fabian's best friend (he'll have an important part in this story) Amber is a designer, she works with Fabian, Joy and Mick (she hates Joy) she's single.

Mara: she's a teacher. Well Alex's teacher sometimes she works as a nurse, she's single right now

Patricia: she's a doctor, she works with Mara; she is Nina's best friend she knows everything that's happening. She has a big secret (I think she'll be sort of a bitch in this story)

Alfie: he's a doctor too but he works in a fertilization center.

And many more characters!...

**What do you think of the characters of this story?**

**What do you expect to happen in this story?**

**Tell me in your Reviews!**

**See you in the first chap. SadrianaCheaks **


	2. The beginning and the perfect family

**HELLO! Readers … this is a new story I'm writing it has a lot of drama secrets and romance... I really hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning and the "perfect family"**

Nina's POV:

I was at work typing an article about pregnancy.

My partner Chase asked me" this really touches you right?"

"Yes it's so good to talk about this even though my pregnancy wasn't easy you know it took us too long with all the treatments and the artificial insemination" I answered.

"But when you were about to give up it came to you is really a miracle" he said. "Yes it is" I told him smiling I have the perfect family.

Fabian's POV: 

"OK guys! Let's work" I said to my partners

"Dude you shouldn't be doing this you're the owner" Mick said

"I know but Dave is not here today and I want to do it... "

"BABEE!" Joy said running to me.

I hate it when she calls me that!

"Urgg look at what she did!" She said pointing to Amber and showing me a dress "what's the matter" I said confused

"It doesn't fit me" she cried then Amber screamed "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE FAT!". "I'M NOT!" Joy yelled back

I put my hand on my forehead and said "GIRLS ENOUGH!"

They were driving me crazy

"Just control your wife Fabian!" Amber told me and with that she was gone

I shook my head at Joy and walked off, I heard Joy calling me but I kept walking... this is really not working.

Amber's POV:

I really hate Joy, she ruined everything between Fabian and Nina I don't even know where she is right now the only thing I knew she got married to Jerome? What was she thinking? Both of them are with the wrong people. God help them! I know Fabian misses her but he wouldn't say anything and I Miss Alfie I hadn't seen him in a year! I should go visit him sometime.

Jerome's POV:

"So how's your family"Ryan asked me

"you know... as usual" I said

"ohh "he said back

I was thinking about my family and the secret what would happen if Nina finds it out I don't know what am I going to do.

Joy's POV:

I hate Amber; she's making my life a living hell I thought with the American gone I'd be happy but now I have to deal with Amber and Fabian weirdness

Mick's POV:

I was working on a document when I heard amber, Fabian and joy fighting over a...dress? Fabian is going insane because of them. All he needs is Nina, too bad he's too blind to see it

Patricia's POV: 

"You should tell her "Mara told me

"NO!" I said "well not yet she'll know someday"

Mara signed and asked me "what's up with you and Jerome?"

"He's my best friend's husband that's all..." I answered her nervous

"You know when we were younger I thought you'd make a great couple" she told me

"Hahaha" I laughed nervously totally not!

**_That night_**

_Fabian was having a nightmare_

Fabian's nightmare

Voice: what are you doing? You left him alone

Fabian: I'm sorry

Voice: what kind of person do you are? You're pathetic

Fabian: I didn't mean to (Yelling)

Voice: Look for him (Whispering)

Voice stops

Fabian wakes up pale "what was that?" He says breathing heavily.

Joy looks at him confused and says" babe are you okay?"

"Yes" just a nightmare" he answers nervous.

Joy falls asleep again so does Fabian but he's thinking about that nightmare

With Nina and Jerome

Jerome's POV:

Nina and I were lying in bed just talking suddenly she told me something that made my heart stop

she just said "_I want another child" _

OK what do I say now? I just looked at her surprised

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to **

**Advices are accepted!**

**See you in the next chapter! SadrianaCheaks**

**(Sorry I had to re-upload the chapters because of the punctuation)  
><strong>


	3. Telling and hiding secrets

**Hey! A new chapter YEAH! Sorry I took so long but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA sadly ****L**

**Now the story...**

**Chapter 1: Telling and hiding secrets**

Jerome's POV: 

Nina just said I want another child, she should've noticed my expression because she asked me if I was ok. Uh yes I answered what were you saying I finished trying to change the subject; t that sounded crazy for you right? She said sadly, no no that's cool that you want another child I guess...I said nervously she half smiled suddenly my phone rang I excused myself and went to answer it.

Nina's POV: 

Jerome is acting weird...I mean if he doesn't want to have a child, we should talk about it no act like babies. Well he's not like...never mind no! Nina don't think about him I bet he forgot me by now I sighed sadly because I realized I still remember him but I have to go back to my life, I'm with Jerome now and I'll have another child soon well maybe I will.

Jerome's POV: 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I told the person on the phone.

"What? No hello?" The person said

I just growled in reply and said "we've got a problem"

"What now?" The person said annoyed

"She wants another child!" I said alarmed

"What do you want me to do?" The person asked

"Just meet me in the hotel" I said and hung up.

I told Nina I was going to go out and kissed her lips with that I was off.

**With Fabian**

Fabian's POV: 

That's right I'm gonna tell Mick, he could help me

"Mick meet me at the café on the corner of the block it's something really important" I sent him a message

Today many of my secrets will be revealed.

Joy's POV: 

Fabes has been weird since last night I wonder what's happening could it be? No he couldn't be thinking about HER he hasn't seen her since... well that's what I think.

**With the mystery person**

Mystery's person POV: 

"I can't believe she wants another child, Jerome should tell her the truth already, about us and her child."

**With Jerome and the mystery person**

No One's POV: 

"I told you this would happen" Jerome told the person very angry;

The person said "you have to tell her the truth!"

The person was getting annoyed by this.

Jerome looked at him/her and give him/her a smile, the person turned around and didn't look at him

He hugged the person from behind and said "don't be like that you know I love you"

the person sighed and answered yelling" I'M SICK OF THIS RELATIONSHIP IT'S ALL A SECRET!"

Jerome made the person turn around and said "you know that if she finds out she'll break all up and I don't want that" "I need my family united."

"But you have me!" The person said

"And I'm glad" he touched her cheeks smiling "but we have to wait a little bit" the person made a face and he kissed her/him.

Mick's POV:

I just got Fabian's message. I wonder what's so important, who knows? I better go.

**With Mick and Fabian (at the café)**

Mick's POV (again): 

"So Fabian why are we here?" I asked;

He just looked at me and said "this is not easy"

He looked nervous

"Well" he said "I think I have a child" he finished

I was shocked but in my mind I screamed WHAT!

"Could you say something please?" He said bringing me back to reality

"Uh...are you serious?" I asked and he nodded in reply

I asked again confused "is Joy the mother?"

He sighed and told me "the thing is that I don't know who the mom is and where is it..."

"I can't believe this dude...so joy doesn't know anything about this" I said

"No she doesn't, I need your help, I need to know at least who is the mother and if he's okay". He finished

Man! I feel bad for my friend.

Fabian's POV: 

I was telling Mick everything, he looked shocked, and he asked me many questions. I knew this would happen ,I'm not gonna lie; it felt so much better to tell him my secret I'm sure my life will go back to normal.

Preview:

"Hey isn't that ...?"

":O WHOA!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone!"

**QUESTIONS:**

**Who is the mystery person? Is it a girl? Or is Jerome gay or something?**

**A/N: if you speak Spanish check out my story on FP ****.com/s/2960872/1/bEl_b_bCielo_b_bentre_b_nosotros**

**I also have one story on YouTube (don't worry all of them are different!) (Accounts on my profile!) LOL too many stories but the ideas just come to me I can't help it...**

**REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to ****J**

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Secrets and Addictions_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks.**

**(RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE OF PUNCTUATION!)**


	4. Bad mood and important meetings

**Hey! A new chapter YEAH! Sorry I took so long but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA sadly **

**Now the story...**

**Chapter 3: Bad mood and important meetings**

With Nina (at Gossip Impatient Magazine) **A/N: I made that up **

Nina's POV: 

I was at work again and Eddie told me "Nina I found our new photography crew"

"Really" I asked not sounding so happy.

**With Jerome**

Jerome's POV:

After we had a little fun, I went to a restaurant and she/him stayed in the hotel, sometimes she's/he's so jealous and that pisses me off

**With Fabian and Mick**

Fabian's POV:

Mick and I were talking; suddenly I saw someone and told Mick "hey isn't that...?"Mick turned around and said "whoa! "What is he/she doing here?" I asked. Mick just shrugged and said "I don't know"

Mick's POV:

We saw…in the restaurant "Dude do you know something about that magazine we are working with? "urg that's another thing! Fabian said and signed "Aren't you supposed to be there?" I asked "Sh..! you're right (looking at his watch) see you dude Fabian said and ran off

**With Nina (at Gossip Impatient Magazine)**

Eddie's POV:

"Nina! The new photographer is coming" I said "Really? Now?" She asked, "yes and you'll give him a tour and you have to tell him about the…" I said again "Why me? And doesn't he know that already!" she asked annoyed "Nina you're the owner I remind you!" I tried to explain to her and he doesn't know" I told her again " urg fine!" she said. I shook my head and went away.

Patricia's POV:

I haven't seen Nina in a while so I decided to go and visit her at her magazine.

Joy's POV:

I was looking for Fabian and Amber told me "He's not here; he's at Gossip Impatient Magazine for an interview" I asked her "Is there any girls?" she smiled evilly at me, I scowled at her. Suddenly Mick said "Calm down Joy! Fabian is not going to leave you… well not yet" "Shut up or I'll cut your tongue out" I said to him, he mocked me and walked away

Fabian's POV:

I was at the magazine reception, I saw a boy and a girl, the boy noticed me looking around and asked "Are you the new photographer?" I was about to answer when the girl turned around.

**QUESTIONS:**

**Are you excited for the next chapter?**

**Will Patricia be the bad one?**

**What will happen with Jerome and the mystery person?**

**REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Secrets and Addictions_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	5. The new photographer!

**Hey guys! I hope you're OK... I'm so excited is almost Christmas in my country! So cool **

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only the story**

**Chapter 4: The new photographer and getting suspicious**

Fabian's POV: 

The girl turned around. When she saw me, she turned pale it is a sign she remembers me. The boy introduced himself as Eddie I shook his hand, then she said "so you're the new photographer" I nodded

"Well I'm Nina Martin"

"Hey Nina be sure to show him everything" Eddie said and walked away.

She motioned me to follow her and I did, the tour was full of silence and awkwardness until she said "time has passed since our last meeting"

"Yes I know" I told her

"So how have you been?" she asked me

"Good and you? I asked her back

"Good too" she smiled

"So we're working together now huh?" I said

"Yeah so you're a photographer" she said

"Yes it was unexpected but I like my job" I smiled

"So it looks like this day is full of surprises" I mumbled

"What?" she said

"Oh nothing" I answered she looked at me and shrugged.

Amber's POV:

Joy was really pissed off because of that interview, She's afraid Fabian will leave her too bad Nina is not here.

Patricia's POV:

I was at the magazine and Eddie told me that Nina was talking with a new photographer, Uh Oh Jerome won't like this maybe I'll tell him later but first who is the new photographer? I thought.

Nina's POV:

"OK Nina calm down, don't act like you care that he's here" I told myself Fabian mumbled something and I just shrugged

"Have you seen the others?" I asked Fabian

"Oh yeah I work with Amber, Mick and Joy… I haven't seen Patricia, Mara, Jerome or Alfie have you?"

He asked "Oh no should I tell him Jerome is my husband" I thought.

Jerome's POV:

I have to talk to Alfie he has to help me with this Nina thing! Or maybe I could find Alex's father and tell him my problem.

Fabian's POV:

I told Nina that I work with the others; I didn't tell her about Joy Through should I?.

**LATER**

Amber's POV:

I was sitting in my office looking at my nails then Mick knocked on the door

He said "Ambs are you busy?"

I answered "No come in"

Mick walked in and said "I need your help"

"Sure" I told him

"We need to find Nina!" He blurted out

Mara's POV:

I was with the kids and I couldn't help but look at Alex, I realized that he does not look like Jerome something is wrong here…hmm

**QUESTIONS:**

**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR HOA SEASON 2? I am! **

**Will Mara discover Jerome's secret and the truth?**

**Are Fabian and Nina hiding their feelings?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Secrets and Addictions_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	6. GOOD NEWS READERS!

Hey Readers and Reviewers! Good news I'm continuing thanks for all the amazing reviews and the alerts what do you want me to update first Twisted Lives or Secrets and Addictions?

Thanks to:

_Kate Loturco:_ Hey thanks!

Sibunaforever69: He he now you're trying to guess...will do!

_HoaLotsAtla:_ Thanks for all your reviews! I'll PM you with the answers

_Anonymous person_: thanks but your review was not needed

_Anubis Fan:_ thank you, it means a lot to me

_Egyptianprincess00:_ Thanks... you're maybe right but who knows? I will

_Daughter of Hades 14:_ I will thank you!

_toffie311:_ Thank you I will

See you soon! SadrianaCheaks


	7. Revelations and Awkward conversations

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you again for the support, you made my day here is the new chapter. Sorry for the looong wait but I was really busy with the holidays. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only the story**

**Chapter 5: Revelations and Awkward conversations**

Nina's POV:

Fabian just told me he works with Joy, I felt jealous I'm not gonna lie but come on Nina, you have a great family what else could you need? _Love. _I askedFabian about his family he said "they're OK" "Hmm" I said "any kids?"He asked this time "Yes" I said smiling thinking about Alex. He looked at me and said "Well you really love your child and the father is a lucky guy" He realized what he had said and immediately said blushing "I'm sorry" "It's OK" I told him awkwardly. Somehow this felt like the old times.

Amber's POV:

Mick told me he needs to find Nina but why? I thought. Amber" Mick said bringing me back by waving a hand in front of me Huh? I said confused "Will you help me? He asked hopeful, "yes but why?" I said suspiciously "Don't ask for now" he said OK I said still worried about it Thank you Ambs! He said hugging me and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Mara's POV: 

That's it today I will ask Nina who's Alex's Father, because I'm sure Jerome is not.

Alfie's POV:

Today Jerome came to my work to talk to me, he looked alarmed maybe it's because of Nina, and he always thinks she'd leave him. Anyways he started the conversation saying "Alfred I need your help quick" "First don't call me that it's Alfie! And what do you need" I told him well you see..." he started "I'm Sterile... WHAT!" I said shocked "and Nina wants another child" he continued "whose Alex father then?" I asked "I don't know, that's why I need you to find him and get another sperm from him so I can make Nina another insemination" he finished "You're crazy dude" I answered he rolled his eyes at my reply "so will you help me?" He asked hopefully this time "so Nina doesn't know anything about this right?" I asked making sure of it he nodded "well I'll think about it OK?" I told him he said "Thanks dude".

Jerome's POV: 

"I told Alfie everything and I feel so much relieved now, it is good to tell somebody after all. I know he's right maybe I'm crazy I don't want to loose Nina besides I didn't break her and Fabian up for nothing right? I think it's time for another meeting with her/him to tell him/her the news."

Alfie's POV (Again):

After Jerome left I remembered something, Fabian used to come here a lot, I wonder if he was a donor. How funny would it be if Fabian results to be Nina's son father? I thought.

**OOH Jerome broke Fabina up! Who would've thought about it? Evil right?**

**Is Alfie close to find out the truth? **

**Will he help Jerome with the plan?**

**What will Mara say to Nina?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**Advices are accepted!**

**Next to update: **_Secrets and Addictions_

**See you in the next time! SadrianaCheaks**


	8. Memories and other meetings

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait... super busy, anyways TODAY'S THE SEASON FINALE! ARE YOU EXCITED? I AM **

**Disclaimer: SadrianaCheaks does not own HOA...**

**Twisted Lives Chapter 6: Memories and other meetings **

Nina's POV (Later):

Fabian and I finished working; it was good to see him again but I will see him everyday and I don't know if I can handle that, because I think I still in love with him, he might not feel the same after that night...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Fabian, I can't believe you" I _looked at him half hurt half angry

"_No I cannot believe YOU! _He yelled pointing at me.

"_I thought you loved me, but it looks like I'm not good enough for you" " I was going to say we better stay friends, now you're lucky I'm not talking to you" _Fabian whispered with hurt in his voice

"_Hey that's not..." _I grabbed his arm but he shrugged it off

"_Forget it Nina!" _he couldn't even look at her anymore

"_That's not true... I love you" _I cried watching him leave her all alone and heartbroken

**End of Flashback**

"Life really sucks sometimes" I sighed after that stupid memory

Mick's POV:

"Yes, now I have Amber to help me" I danced quickly

"Hey Joy, is Fabian back" I asked her when she walked in my office

"Umm no" she said "and Why are you smiling like an idiot" she looked at me

"Ohh, I feel really offended now" I put a hand on my heart and acted hurt

"Was I smiling? I said confused this time

"Yeah Weirdo" she rolled her eyes "Whatever" she mumbled

"And tell Fabes I need to talk to him" she glared at me

I waved at her "yeah, right..."

**LATER**

Fabian walked in my office saying "I'm back"

"Joy is looking for you" I told him

He groaned "I'll talk to her later"

"So how was it?" I asked

"Well I saw... Nina Martin" he whispered

"WHAT?" "Did I hear you right?" "Nina Martin?" I asked making sure

He nodded

"And how was she?" I asked knowing the answer

"She was beautiful" he cleared his throat "I mean fine!" he said blushing

I winked at him "you still love her, I knew it"

"NO! Well maybe..." he closed his eyes "life sucks"

"You're right mate" I patted his back

No one's POV:

Jerome was waiting for the "helper" to tell the news

"I'm here" the helper walked in

"There you are" Jerome smiled

Helper rolled eyes at him "What's up with Nina now?"

"It's not about her" Jerome simply added

"Then what is it?" helper questioned

"I told Alfie everything" Jerome said quietly

"WHAT?" Helper shouted angrily

"It's for the best, he will help us to find the stupid donor" Jerome reassured helper

"I can't believe you why do you want the donor" helper crossed arms

"I need another sperm duh" Jerome mocked helper

"But why?" helper whined

"You already know why!" Jerome whined back

"Right" helper was still upset

He kissed "helper" and his phone rang

"Hello" Jerome answered

"Hey Jerome" Nina said on the other line

"Ninsy!" he nervously said

Nina on the other line rolled her eyes at the nickname (she hated it)

Helper looked at him, he put a hand over it's mouth

"Are you nervous?" Nina asked suspicious

"Nina, no I'm not" he laughed

Helper glared at him and bit his hand

"OW!" he yelled

"Are you OK?" Nina asked worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" he cleared his throat

"So... See you at home" she said

"See you at home sweetie" he told her hanging up

**After the call**

Are you insane? Jerome snapped at helper

"Umm no" Helper said innocently "ohh I forgot you were talking to Ninsy" helper said again in a baby voice

Jerome glared at helper

"What did she want?" Helper asked thinking

"None of your business" Jerome grabbed his jacket

Helper rolled eyes and Jerome left

Nina's POV:

I was at the school looking for Alex and Mara appeared in front of me, she grabbed my hand HARD

"OW! Mara what's wrong?"

"Tell me the truth or I tell Jerome he is not Alex's father" she demanded

"WHAT?" I was shocked

"You heard me" she snapped

"Why would you think that? I asked her

"Well, he doesn't look like him" Mara stated

"That's true but Jerome told me he looked like his father" I told her softly

"I'm sorry Nina" she apologized

"I didn't mean to question you like this but I was curious" Mara looked down

"It's Okay" I hugged her

When I got home, I was still thinking about that conversation with Mara, maybe Jerome is lying to me (Sighs).

**Well that's all for this chapter... Hope you liked it**

**Don't forget to review and watch out for my other stories they shall be updated maybe today. **

**See you next time SadrianaCheaks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Sorry I TOOK SO LONG but many things happened... here is a new chapter for you. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: does not own HOA...**

**Twisted Lives Chapter 7**

Amber's POV:

I wanted to talk to Mick about Nina, I was about to knock on the door then I heard Fabian's voice

"Well I saw Nina Martin" he told Mick

Then Mick began interrogating him

"Boring" I thought still eavesdropping until Mick said "You still love her"

I smiled

Fabian replied "No maybe..." I could tell he was blushing

I smiled bigger at that

"Lost something?" someone asked behind me

I turned around and managed to say "Umm no I was knocking on the door because I need to talk to Mick" I told Joy

She looked at hr nails saying "Right"

I entered to Mick's office "Mick I need to talk to you" "Hey Fabian"

"Amber, well I'll leave you two alone" Fabian walked off

"So what's up Ambs" he smiled

"I heard everything" I squealed

"Typical Amber" he laughed

"So sad Nina is taken" I sighed

"What do you mean by taken?

"I mean married"

"What?" "Why?"

I glared at him

"Oh no it's not what you think it is" he reassured

"You don't know what I think" I snapped at him

"Sorry" I said quickly feeling guilty

"You think I like Nina" He smirked

I grunted

"Nina should be with Fabian" he said again

"I know but they are so stubborn"

"You got that right" we laughed

Eddie's POV:

After I talked to Nina and the other photographer, I noticed some tension between those two the way they looked at each other wasn't normal I shook my head and I went back to my office I needed to finish my article about "feng shui and pregnancy". Lucy called saying Patricia was here I told her to let her in because Nina was busy

"Hey" Patricia walked in groaning

"Hey" I smiled widely

"How do I wipe off that smile of your face?" she sarcastically asked

"Well I'm fine, what about you?" I said still smiling

"Urg where is Nina?" Patricia asked annoyed

"She's with the new photographer" I said

"New photographer?" she wondered

"Yeah, he started today" I replied reading the newspaper

"I see..." she looked down

"So the meaning of life" I said aloud in a happy tone to tease Patricia

"You're a creep" Patricia told me probably wanting for me to feel really bad

"Thanks but why?"

"You're all smiley all the time and that creeps me out" she admitted

"Aww sorry you can't be that happy" I pouted

"I'm happy!" she yelled at me

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes at her

"I wonder why Nina is your friend" she eyed me

"Because she's not a witch like you" I stated

She glared at me "Creep" she walked out

I laughed hysterically

Nobody's POV

With Nina and Jerome (Back at home)

"So, how was work? Jerome asked his wife

"It was good" she replied hugging him

"Should I tell him I work with Fabian now?" she thought

"I was so busy... today was long" Nina said yawning

"Ohh poor you" Jerome massaged her shoulders

"There's a new photographer" She half smiled

"Unexpected" he murmured

"What happened when I called you?"

He laughed nervously "that...that was nothing to worry about sweetie" he smiled reassuringly

She smiled back

"Your favourite movie is on" He jumped on their bed with her in his arms, she laughed and kissed his cheek

**With Fabian and Joy**

"You've been avoiding me all day! She screamed

"I was busy Joy..." he said calmly

"With a girl I guess" she scowled

"I was working with that magazine" he shook his head

"Yeah right Fabian"

"You know what I'm going to sleep" he walked out

She rolled her eyes

**With Jerome and Nina (again)**

"Patricia is acting weirdly"

"How weird? Jerome asked Nina

"I think she's dating someone but she hasn't said anything" Nina shrugged

Jerome cleared his throat "Sweetie don't worry, I'm sure she's not... let's go to sleep"

"Night" Nina whispered

**Well that's all for this chapter... Hope you liked it**

**Don't forget to review please **

**See you next time ReaderandWritergirl**


End file.
